


Five Stages Aren't Enough

by PocketThought9653



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brain Bleed, Character Death, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Stiles Stilinski Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketThought9653/pseuds/PocketThought9653
Summary: Scott loses his brother, packmate, and best friend and its agony. There is no one and nothing to fight yet Stiles is still dead. No one truly knows how to react but Scott works through the five stages with his pack. After season 4. Allison survived.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I'm sorry. Just need to cope with a death in my own life.

I wake up in the middle of the night to an ache in my chest. I do the first thing I do whenever something is off or wrong, the thing I’ve been doing since I was allowed to use a phone I call Stiles. When he doesn’t pick up the ache in my chest grows and suddenly I’m losing control. I don’t even recognize I’m on the floor until Isaac is trying to roll me over so he can see my face.   
“Scott, Scott what’s wrong?” His eyes hold pure panic, just like I’ve seen in.  
“Stiles.” I barely say.   
“What about Stiles?” Isaac asks. I look around my room.  
“Where’s my mom?” I shakingly stand up.  
“Night shift.” I didn’t respond. “I’ll call her.” Isaac reassures me, taking my phone from the floor and opening the phone, he knew the password so does Stiles. I’m swamped by agony and I’m on my floor crying. I then hear my mom’s voice.  
“Scott, honey can you respond to me?”   
“Stiles. Is. Dead.” I stuttered out before the black dots that I had been ignoring consumed my vision.   
I woke up in the sun in my eyes, Isaac was sitting on a chair next to the left side of my bed.  
“Shit are we late for school?” This made Isaac jump who was playing on his phone.  
“It's nine. We don’t have to go today, your mom called the school.” That doesn’t sound like my mom. I remember one time during the last day of 8th grade Stiles and I skipped class to go practice shots for lacrosse. We weren’t as sly as we thought we had been and when Stiles and I got home we were grounded for the first week and half of summer. I rolled my eyes Isaac must not want to go to school, maybe he is texting Allison and he and her are gonna meet up.   
“You texting Allison?” I asked, smirking as I got out of bed and took off my pajama shirt, I didn’t really care if Isaac was in the room; he had seen everything already in the locker room.  
“Yeah.” Isaac whispered.  
“She skipping too.” I laughed and turned around and saw Isaac nod.   
“We could all skip. I’ll text Kira and Stiles and Malia, we will all skip together. Unless you just want it to be a you and Allison thing.” I suggested putting on a pair of jeans and putting my books in my bag. Isaac got out of the chair and walked over to me.   
“Scott. Stiles is dead.” Isaac has a weird sense of humor but that answered my question: it was gonna just be a him and Allison thing.  
“Well. It’s only nine. The school doesn’t call mom until ten. We will make it time. Or at least I will. You and Allison have fun.” I winked at him and walked out of my room.  
“Scott!” Isaac called after me. He was gonna get us both caught if he yelled like that again. I shook my head and walked down the stairs surprised to see my mom already in the kitchen, her face red and eyes were swollen.  
“Mom?” I asked. She looked up at me. Shock was written all over her face so before she could start a lecture I began the excuses. “I know. I know. I got up late but I promise I’m going to school now.” I walked up to mom and gave her a peck on the cheek. This time it was my turn to be shocked as she wrapped me in a hug.  
“Honey. Let's go into the living room.” She talked slowly. Damn. So much for getting out of that lecture. She sat down on the couch and I noticed Isaac had come in and sat on a chair. “What do you remember about last night?”   
“You’re letting me stay home because of a nightmare I don’t even remember.”  
“What do you mean you don’t remember?” Isaac asked.  
“I just remember being scared and hurt. Literally nothing else.” This didn’t seem right. I didn’t like the way my mom or Isaac were talking and looking and why did Isaac and my mom have tears in their eyes.  
“Scott sweetie. Sti- last night.” My mom took a shaky breath. Then talked like she talks at the hospital. “Last night you woke up and wolfed out. When Isaac got you under control you said Stiles' name. Nothing more so Isaac called me. Do you remember that?”  
“No.” I snapped as images of everything being red or black flashed and I felt a twinge of chest pain.  
“Okay. Well Isaac called me and you said something. Do you remember what you said?” Stiles. Is. Dead.  
“But Stiles isn’t dead. It must’ve been a nightmare. Okay I feel better now. Isaac did I hurt you when I wolfed out.”  
“No. But Scott Stiles is dead. After you said that we called his dad and the Sheriff found Stiles had died in his sleep.” No. No. No. NO. NO. NO! I took off out of the house even with no shoes on. I kept running.

‘I'm right back where I started.’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘I mean no lacrosse, no popularity, no girlfriend. Nothing.’  
‘Dude you still got me.’  
‘I had you before.’  
‘Yeah, and you still got me. Okay? It’s a life fulfilled.’  
Yes. Stiles I still have you.

‘Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're... Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother. All right, so... so if you're gonna do this, then... I think you're just gonna have to take me with you. All right?’  
We are gonna go off to college together.

‘You know the plan, okay. No one gets left behind. That’s the plan.’

‘The plan is to save you. That’s the plan I’m going with.’

'We'll figure it out. You're going to be okay.'  
‘Am I? Are you? Scott you can’t transform. Allison’s being haunted by her dead aunt. And I’m straight up losing my mind. We can’t do this. We can’t. We can’t help Malia. We can’t help anyone.’  
‘We can try. We can always try.’  
He didn’t lose his mind. I started to transform again. Allison stopped seeing her aunt and when the nogitsune was discovered we stopped that too. We tried and succeeded and I haven’t even tried to see Stiles yet.

‘Stiles, I can’t help you if you are in there.’  
‘And I can’t hurt you.’

I’m finally there seeing the back side of the house I’ve snuck in and out of since I was six years old. Stiles birthday parties in the backyard and playing cops and robbers in the front sometimes using John’s car as a prop. John’s car is there so is the jeep. I walk up to the front door but decided since Stiles is also skipping he’ll want me to use the window. I climb up the side of the house with ease and open the window to see Malia laying on Stiles bed, she’s crying. Suddenly Stiles’ door opens.  
“Scott.” This makes Malia look up. Why is she crying and why does the sheriff look so tired.  
“No.” Is all I say and I try to climb back out the window but John is quicker and suddenly he is hugging me.   
“Your mom called me. Told me you don’t remember last night.” The Sheriff’s voice is shaky. He lets me go.  
“He can’t be dead.”   
“Scott he is.” Malia sobbed.  
“No. How? Because- it doesn’t- he isn't. Why do you think he is?” I get angry how could they lose hope so quickly  
“Stiles had a brain bleed. Sometimes they just occur. The brain bleed killed him last night.” Malia answered. Well now I know they are lying. A brain bleed. A.  
“Fucking brain bleed. No. He isn’t.” John starts crying softly. “No. I wanna see him. Where is he? If he is missing we need to look for him.” Malia gets up and shakes her head.  
“He is dead.”  
“Shut the fuck up.” I growled and Malia fell onto the bed. The Sheriff is in front of me now.  
“C’mon. Lets go. I know where he is.” John swiped at his eyes. I nodded and followed him to his cruiser almost automatically. I went towards the back. “Here sit in the front.” I opened the passenger door almost hitting Stiles jeep. Malia sat in the back, I hadn’t seen her follow me.   
Soon we are at the hospital and John is leading towards my mom and they are leading Isaac and Malia and me towards the basement, towards the morgue. My mom uses her ID card to open the door and walks over to one of the chamber. As she opens it Malia sobs out.  
“I can’t not again.” She runs. Isaac follows her. I walk up to the body and don’t know why my mom is showing a random body. Because sure the body is male, has brown hair, and is white but that doesn’t mean it’s Stiles.   
Stiles isn’t still.  
Stiles doesn’t have a slack face.  
Stiles must be cold because I’m shivering.  
Stiles doesn’t belong in a morgue.  
Stiles.  
Isn’t.  
Dead.  
But.  
Stiles is still, now.  
Stiles never had a slack face until now.  
Stiles isn’t cold but I’m still shivering.  
Stiles belongs in a morgue.  
Stiles.  
Is.  
Dead.  
I reach out and touch his cheek.  
“We had a plan.” I sob before agony takes over and all I can do is sob and scream. The sobbing and the screaming feels good. Feels like it’s the only thing I can do. Because I no longer have a brother.

‘If you have it. We’ll do something…. I’ll do something.’

‘I’m here to save my best friend.’  
‘And I’m here to save mine.’

A fucking brain bleed.


	2. Anger

My mom finally pulls me off of the ground and into her arms. She’s rocking me gently and Stiles’ body is gone so is his dad.   
Heather died of a human sacrifice.  
Boyd and Erica were killed by the alpha pack.  
Allison’s mom was because she was a hunter.  
Aiden was killed by an Oni.  
We survived assassins.  
We survived self sacrifices.   
We survived learning about the supernatural.  
How is that Stiles couldn’t survive a fucking brain bleed.

“Mom. Can we go home?” 

“Of course. Is it okay that Dad comes over?”

‘I can’t believe you would do this to my best friend.’

“No. I don’t want to see him.” I got up and walked out of the morgue and saw the Sheriff, Malia, and Isaac waiting for us.

This time I rode in the car with my mom and Isaac I sat in the back remembering during my first asthma attack. Stiles sat next to me as I tried to breathe and my mom quickly drove us to the hospital. He sat there with me as I cried.   
Now I’m in this car again, in the back seat. I feel like I can’t breathe and I feel tears running down my face. Where was he now? Why wasn’t Stiles with me this time? Why did he leave me? How the fuck did his brain take him out? Why did he have to be human? Each question made the tears stop, my breathing was still wrong but I was no longer crying now I just needed some answers. The minute the car was put in park I was out of the car and running. Like I did that morning. What even time was it now?

“What fucking time is it?” I asked loudly when I slammed Derek’s loft open.

“Ummm. It’s eleven. Why aren’t you at school?” Derek asked. They must’ve forgotten to tell Derek. 

“Isaac didn’t tell you. Or Lydia, she would’ve known because she must’ve screamed. Not even Liam.” I know I hadn’t seen the last two pack members but I knew they were alright because the only death I had felt was Stiles.

“What didn’t they tell me?” Derek walked up towards me but I passed him and went farther into the loft. 

“No. I’m came here for answers. Not to be asked anything.” I flashed my red eyes. Derek put his hands up.

“Okay ask away.”

“Can wolves' brains bleed?” I needed to know if this was because he was human. 

“Like an aneurysm?” I nodded my head. “Yeah. I mean if you get hit in the head wrong. It would be harder for a were-”

“So he got hit. We have to find out who hit him?” I started to walk out of the loft but Derek grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look at him.

“Who got hit?” Why was Derek being a complete idiot.

“Stiles.” Derek was confused since I got here but now his face was like my mom’s and the Sheriff and Malia.

“Is Stiles okay?”

“Fucking hell Derek. I get that you probably dropped out of high school but are you a complete moron. He’s gone. He’s dead. Stiles had a fucking brain bleed and now he isn’t here.” I felt tears begin to well in my eyes but then Derek’s phone rang and he let go of my shoulders to pick it up. I could hear Isaac’s voice on the other line. 

“Great now someone has the grand idea to call you.” This time when I tried to leave the loft Derek let me out and I was outside and just started walking. 

It was sunny out. It was perfectly warm. I heard birds chirp and squirrels run across the leaves. The only issue was that it was Monday. This Friday we have a game. But Stiles won’t play because he never does. I don’t why he ever did lacrosse he was and still is shit at the game. Only reason the coach lets him try is because he feels guilty. 

At a game, that’s when he must’ve gotten hit. Who did we play last? Did Stiles even play that game. He had to of. Because that’s why his brain bled. I have to ask coach I don’t really know where I am but I just gotta find the school then I can ask coach if he had put Stiles in the game. If he’s partly the reason I no longer have a brother.

“Scott?” A voice asks behind me, turning around I see Lydia. The banshee, the one who can predict death.

“Lydia, who did we play last Saturday? Also did you feel anything before, because I know you’ve ignored your banshee predictions before but I thought you no longer did that. Did you ignore the feeling to scream?” My speech was quick and got louder with each word said. Lydia let out a small sob.

“I didn’t even scream.”

“Don’t give me false hope. Because you didn’t scream then he isn’t dead. I saw his body in the morgue.”

“Scott I only scream if it’s a supernatural death. I’m sorry.” She put her hand on my shoulder. 

“He got hit at the game, who did we play last week?” I snapped.

“Scott this week was going to be the first game of the season.” Right.

“What do you mean ‘was going to be’?” I was so fucking tired of asking questions. I never had to ask this many questions before, but Stiles left.

“I misspoke. It still is. This week is going to be the first game.” Lydia took a deep breath as a few tears fell from her eyes. “Sometimes. People just have brain bleeds.” Lydia wasn’t being very helpful so I tried to start walking again but she stopped me. “I think you should call a pack meeting. We need to be together.” 

“Fine. I don’t have my phone though.” My voice had switched to emotionless. What was the pack going to do. They weren’t going to bring Stiles back. Most of them didn’t even know him. They weren’t there for him when his mom died. They weren’t there for him during his panic attacks. The pack wasn’t even there at his MRI or Eichen. 

“I’ll text the pack. Is it okay if it's at your house?” I looked at her. 

“Well Isaac doesn’t have a place. Liam’s parents don’t know. Last time a lot of people got together at your house everyone got drugged. Allison’s dad doesn’t like us that much. So what other choice do we have?” The longer I talked the more Lydia’s face crumpled.

“Scott!” I whipped around to see Allison and Mr. Argent. “What the hell was that?” Mr. Argent asked as Allison walked over to Lydia, tears running down her face. 

“Fuck off. You were ready to kill Stiles not even a year ago. You don’t care. You didn’t know him.” I took a couple steps towards him. “He’s my brother.” 

“You’re right. He is your brother.-”

“Was. Was my brother because he’s dead. I don’t even know how a brain can fucking bleed. And no one in the fucking pack will ever know him now.” 

“We did know him.” Allison spoke up. “We knew him. Because he was your best friend. He’s the guy that would pass messages between each other when we were forced to break up.” She took a shaky breath. “He’s the one who sacrificed himself for his dad, my dad, and your mom. Stiles’ is the smartest guy I’ve ever met. He’s loyal and kind.” I started to sob. 

“He was my brother and I’ve never had to live without him. I don’t know how.” 

“You won’t have to do it alone.” Lydia promised, I was alone though. A phone then chimed. I looked at the direction, towards Lydia. 

“Who is it?” Argent asked.

“It's the pack.” But it wasn’t going to be Stiles. Did Stiles phone get a notification or did we already start a new group chat because we can’t. We can’t start a new group chat. “Derek and Isaac are already at Scott’s house. Malia is heading over there now. Liam is coming too, so is Kira.”

“What about Deaton?” 

“Is he pack?” Argent asked. 

“I don’t know. But I need to talk to him.” 

“Okay when you get home we can call him. C’mon my car is only a quarter mile away. I’ll take us all to your house.” Allison explained all I could do was nod. Because I needed to talk to Deaton I needed to know how to bring him back. Lydia walked past me and I grabbed her arm.

“I’m sorry about what I said.” Lydia looked at me and smiled sadly.

“It’s fine.” I let go of her arm. When we got to the car Argent decided to drive. I sat in the passenger seat. Lydia and Allison sat in the back and sometimes I could hear them start to cry. But it would be fine because I’m going to do everything to bring Stiles back.


End file.
